


quiet please

by reasoniwantyoutostay



Category: Blank (Norway TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reasoniwantyoutostay/pseuds/reasoniwantyoutostay
Summary: Simen surprises Ella at the library and they get a little extra "research" done amongst the stacks of books.





	quiet please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OceanOfInfinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanOfInfinity/gifts).



> This is birthday present for OceanOfInfinity who's also a librarian. Hope you like it!! ;)

Simen thought Ella always looked beautiful. She was beautiful when she giggled after teasing him. She was beautiful as she road him slowly and moaned softly in his ear. She was even beautiful this morning when he’d left for work and she was still sleeping, mouth agape, drooling and snoring away. But right now she seemed to be glowing with radiance. The fact that Simen had been dealing with a semi all day probably contributed to his view of her but damn. Just damn. He was the luckiest boy in Oslo.

Simen strode across the library, Ella’s face still buried in her books. Although she’d missed the deadline last year to apply for a full course she decided to take a few classes and try to get ahead before she could attend full time in Jan. Her dedication was one of a few million reasons Simen loved her.

“Boo” Simen whispered in her ear before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Ella jumped and knocked over a few of her books. “Hey! What are you doing here?”

Simen grabbed the books off the floor. “Ragnar let me go early because it was dead today.”

“Aren’t we meeting in like half an hour for dinner?”

“Ya but I just wanted to see you.”

As Simen stood up again his crotch ended up right in Ella’s sightline. With raised eyebrows she peered up at him. “Or maybe he wanted to see me?”

Simen blushed and adjusted his pants. “Well…that might have been part of it.”

“Well then,” Ella pulled Simen down by his t-shirt and whispered in his ear “we might have to do something about that.”

“Are we skipping dinner?” Simen asked hopefully.

“Oh no. All this studying is making me hungry. But maybe I’ll have my dessert first.”

The sly look on his girlfriend’s face was making Simen’s semi turn into a full hard on very quickly.

Ella threw her books into her backpack. As she stood up Simen wrapped an arm around her waist and started to lead her to the exit.

“Oh no. We’re not leaving just yet.” Ella grabbed Simen’s hand and pulled him towards the stairs.

Simen’s thoughts jumped to last month when they were at a music festival and Ella had pulled him into the woods just behind the stage. He still wasn’t certain whether the cheers he’d heard were for the musician or the moans Ella couldn’t hold back as he fucked her against a tree.

Public sex had always been a kink of his but before Ella he’d always been too shy, too nervous to actually share that with anyone. But with Ella he couldn’t hold back. She brought things out in him he’d never thought he’d dare to share.

Simen tripped up the stairs behind Ella, still in disbelief this was actually happening. On the third floor she paused for a moment, taking in her surroundings. Simen couldn’t resist letting his hand slip from hers and land on her lower back. But before he could pull her in for a kiss Ella walked away purposefully.

“Come on.” Ella looked back at Simen with that sly smile.

He followed her through rows and rows of books, weaving in and out of tall shelves until she came to an abrupt spot. The corner seemed darker than any other area and looking up Simen realized why. The lights above were burned out.

“I’d heard rumours of this place but never knew it actually existed.”

“What? Is this the library make out spot or something?”

“Ummm ya something like that.” Ella laughed. “Although the rumours involved a bit more than just making out. I heard the whole Engineering Department had an orgy up here once.”

“Serr?” Simen couldn’t imagine a whole department of people in this small space.

“No!” Ella playfully pushed Simen. “You’re so gullible. And it’s why I love you. Now come here and kiss me.”

Simen shook his head. He really was gullible, especially when half his attention was in his pants. Ella pulled Simen against her and kissed him passionately. The touch of her body against his instantly reminded him how hard he was. Their kisses became urgent and wanting. His hands squeezed her tight against him, her back arching as he kissed down her neck. 

“I need to feel you.” Ella whispered as Simen felt her hands fumbling with his fly.

_Oh fuck this is really happening_ , Simen thought, which only made his cock throb even more. In the blink of an eye Ella’s hands were inside his pants.

“Fuck you really do have a thing for public sex.” Ella said as she started to stroke Simen’s cock. The only response he could muster was a low guttural moan. “Fuck I’m so wet for you right now.” Simen’s hand quickly shot up to slow Ella’s movements. “You…you’re going to make me cum if you say that again.”

“Why don’t I show you then.” Simen loosened his grip on Ella’s wrist and allowed her to lead his hand under her skirt.

“Fuck” he moaned out as his fingers felt the wetness on her panties.

“Touch me.” Ella whispered in Simen’s ear, her hands gripping tightly around his neck. Pulling her panties to the side Simen let his fingers dive into her soft, wet folds. Ella raised up on her tiptoes, the initial contact reverberating through her whole body.

“Fuck…you’re so sensitive…you like that baby?”

“Yeeesss” Ella whimpered in Simen’s ear. “In…inside me. Put them inside me.”

Simen responded instantly, pressing two fingers inside her deeply. “Mmm so wet for me. I think you’re just as turned on by this public sex thing as I am.”

“I’m just…fuck,” Ella’s word’s hitched as Simen’s fingers slid in and out of her “I’m just turned on by you. Always.”

**THE LIBRARY WILL BE CLOSING IN 10 MINUTES**

The announcement made Simen freeze. “Should we go?”

“Fuck no. I’m guessing we’ll both last about 2 minutes.”

Simen laughed softly into Ella’s neck. Damn where did this perfect girl come from. Before he could ponder that longer he felt Ella pulling his hand out from under her skirt and then pressing his fingers against his own lips. Instinctively his lips parted and the second his wet fingers met his tongue he almost lost it. The taste of her enveloped his mouth. He’d become addicted to that taste from the first night they spent together. It was like he’d been parched his whole life and finally his thirst had been quenched.

After licking away every last bit of his girlfriend’s juices Simen’s awareness expanded again and he realized she had turned around now. Facing the shelves of books she was raising her skirt.

“Fuck me baby.” Ella’s hand reached back for Simen. He didn’t need more of an invitation and was instantly on her.

His hands cupped her ass. “Fuck you’re so hot.”

“Do it baby. Fuck me. I need to feel you inside me.” Ella moaned out, her back arching to push her ass against Simen’s hands.

Simen reached down to pull his throbbing cock out of his pants but then he froze. Footsteps. They were getting closer, closer, closer.

“Do it. I don’t care who hears us. I just need you.” Ella’s desperate plea pulled Simen’s attention back to her.

_Fuck it,_ Simen thought as he pulled Ella’s underwear to the side and in one thrust had his cock buried deep inside her. The warmth, the wetness, the tightness. It made Simen’s whole body shudder with pleasure. 

“Yes…yes…fuck yes.” Ella moaned out as Simen pulled back and then pressed deeply inside her again. “Faster…harder.”

Simen watched the shelf sway a bit as he quickened his pace. A few books tipping over when Ella readjusted her grip. If anyone was near them they’d definitely know something was happening which only made Simen more turned on. 

Ella’s moans became higher pitched, desperate and wanting, which only drove Simen on faster. Brushing Ella’s hair to the side he peppered her neck with kisses. She responded with a mantra of “Yes, yes, yes…”

**THE LIBRARY WILL BE CLOSING IN 5 MINUTES**  

Again Simen’s natural instinct to the loud intrusion was to freeze. But not Ella. The announcement only spurred her on. Her ass bouncing back and forth, riding his cock closer and closer to climax.

“Don’t stop. Fuck. Touch me. I’m so close.” 

Simen held tightly to Ella’s hips with one hand and allowed his other to sneak around the front of her skirt and under her panties. The moment his fingers made contact with Ella’s clit her whole body shook like she no longer had control of it. Her mantra of “Yes, yes, yes…” returned building in volume.

As Ella’s hips snapped back against his once, twice, three more times, Simen could feel his orgasm rushing forward quickly. And then suddenly, before his mind or body could fully comprehend what was happening, he was cumming. His moans and grunts could not be contained and filled the whole floor of the library but he didn’t care. He didn’t have the ability to care. All he could focus on was white heat emanating from the centre of his body and spreading out to every inch of his skin.

The only thing that brought him back to reality was the sound of Ella’s moans as she started cumming too.

“Fuck. Yes baby. Cum on my cock. Squeeze it tight.”

“Simen…Simen…so good baby.” After a few more thrusts Ella’s hips started to slow. Simen wrapped his arms around her, holding her up as she came down from her orgasm, both of them panting and trying to catch their breath. Just as Simen was thinking it would be great to just slump down to the floor right now and hold Ella close, he realized it was getting darker and darker in their little corner. Looking behind him he noticed banks of lights turning off.

“Oh fuck. We’re going to get locked in here.” Simen said quickly as he pulled out of Ella, cum dripping down her legs. “Shit, sorry.” Ella’s response was just to giggle. Grabbing her sweater she cleaned herself up as Simen put his sensitive, softening cock back inside his pants.

Tripping over each other they grabbed their bags and sprinted for the stairs. “Come on!” Simen called after Ella who was trying to catch her breath from laughing so much.

“I’m coming!” She yelled. “Well no. I already did that.” She said a bit quieter.

Simen rolled his eyes fondly and grabbed her hand to lead her towards the exit.

“Oh shit.” Simen said under his breath as he saw a security guard already locking the doors. The stern looking man turned as he heard their footsteps approaching. “You didn’t hear the announcements? You could have gotten locked in here you know.”

Ella took the lead now. “Sorry,” she said sweetly, “he just needed help ummm… finishing something.”

The security guard just grumbled and pulled a door open for them.

“Thank you” They both said as they walked away as nonchalantly as they could. As they turned the corner though they both burst out laughing.

“Finishing something? Serr?” Simen said as he poked Ella in the side.

“What?” She responded. “I did get you to finish right?”

Simen shook his head and smiled. “Oh yes you did. This might become a problem you know.”

“Not a problem. A pleasure. Especially when I start full time in January. Sooo many hours in the library. I might need a research assistant.”

“Oh really. I think I’ll have to submit my resume for that position.”

“Oh baby you’ve already got the job.” Ella said as she pulled Simen in for a long passionate kiss.

By early Feb Simen was intimately familiar with every inch of the library. And the student centre and a few of the lecture halls and the theatre and…. 


End file.
